A New Age part 2
by chacra
Summary: Cassandra is now in the Tower, but can they accept her as she is now?
1. Return of a dearly love ghost

**New age 2**

 **Part 1. Return of a dearly love ghost**

x

For the first three days, Cassy or Darcy, just sleep and rest. She's exhausted from having had to use that power. Logan a silent vigil and fierce protector, never letting any of them close to her room. Always taking care of her alone. Never calling for help. For what help would he need ? He lives with her, he knows her as good as he knows himself theses days. Cassy is always so present and gentle when with him.

They are Pack.

Then she's as silent as a ghost, even JARVIS has a hard time keeping up with her. But she just moves around, explores, hides sometimes, she's never malicious or angry. Always so quiet and calm. It amuses Logan to no end how she can frighten the Avengers and co by appearing behind them, or by suddendly taking part of the conversation as if she had always been there.

Very devious his Cassy. One of the few personality trait the scientists didn't take away. A proof that they hadn't broke her. That she had hide herself away to her best ability.

Logan just can't really bring himself to sympathize with them. Well, maybe Barnes.

The three of them have survived a hell and no they aren't the same as the one they were before but they're still there, it's still them, there isn't anything to be cured of, there is nothing wrong with them, they have changed to survived, they have adapted to a world who wanted them as slaves and told it to fuck itself.

They should accept it and move on.

He should know, how many times had he been forced to changed to survive ? He had stopped counting.

Humans always want what they can't have.

« It is the way they strive to be better... » come her flotty voice.

« Are you in the vents ? Cold ? »

« A bit... I am hungry... my stomach growled many times...*sighs*.. I don't want to go down yet. »

« Darling, I will not let you eat inside the vents... who knows what Barton or Stark will do if they heard. »

« I know »

« You are talkative... »

« I want to talk to you.. is it bad that I don't want to talk to them ? »

« No, it is not Darling. Do what feel right to you. Only and ever my Darling, now come it's time to eat. »

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Jane is a mess.

Since the video of the station, she's been a mess. Emotional and physical. Only Thor and Eric have been able to calm her down. And thanks for Bruce and his tea collection.

And now, Darcy is home. But she's not really here, is she ?

They broke her... they had dare harm her. Just because she had been her intern when Thor had come on Earth.

Why hadn't she fought to keep Darcy with her ?

It's a question she hadn't stop asking herself.

Was she waiting for Darcy to get her diploma before asking her to be her assistant ?

Or did she truly, a part of her had, wanted to get rid of a possible competitor to Thor affection? They had always been close, but even now she knows that Thor only ever saw Darcy has a beloved little sister. And the same for Darcy.

Had she unconsciously been putting her fear and jealousy on Darcy ?

Jane came to the laboratory dreading all the tasks she will have to do in order to be able to see her notes, pc and desks. She's been in a frantic search and ScienceMode before they find Darcy that she hadn't had the time to put everything in order. Even two weeks after...

She almost looses her grip on her grand black coffee. Her desk is white prestine, everything is where it should be and her notes are organized the way she likes it, or more truthfully, the way Darcy always did it.

As she powers her pc, she looks around almost expecting to see Darcy hiding around ready to tease her and to talk her into going to town... yeah she must still be dreaming...

She focuses back, all her data is in order, the ones on the paper notes are even coded inside, she doesn't realized it, but her mouth is smiling as her eyes are weeping.

Darcy had been here.

Even without all her memories and more stranger than Darcy, she's still taking care of her.

She's still with her.

She opens the first drawer of her principal desk to retrieve a tissu but there is a bag there.

She takes is out, it's full of patisserie, her favorite ones.

Does she really deserve them ? Does she really deserve Darcy ?

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

He is trapped. He can't move, his hands are tied same with his ankles.

He is trapped on the CHAIR.

God please no, please no... Stevy ! Natasha !

Howard oh God, Howard covered in blood, in agony, brokenly whispering his name

«Bucky... »

Oh God so much blood ! Its all on him now... please make it stop !

A soft sound distracts him and suddenly he is awake.

He is awake ? He is ?

More humming. Where ?

The vent is open, she is here ?

A lullaby, she is humming a lullaby for him.

« Will you come inside ? » he whispers almost brokenly, he needs to see.

Need to know he is awake, that this is real.

« Please ? »

The lullaby stops he almost whimpers, but soon he can see her legs she's coming inside.

She is in her pajama, but it's not surprising, it's late in the night after all.

He doesn't try to talk anymore. He can't.

Something is blocking him. Somehow she knows it and began humming again, while going with him on the bed.

She is taping her chest. It takes him a few tries before understanding that she's taping her hearbeat.

It's soothing... maybe...maybe he can...

sleep...

She's gone in the morning.

A delicate paper crane on his desk says hello.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Cassy is so silent, so quiet, a very different person than the lively and very sassy girl on the videos and the stories of Jane, Eric, Thor and Clint.

It's almost night and day.

But well Sam had lived through war and loss, even him wasn't the same as before these experiences, but he was still him.

And he could bet that she was still her, just changed and maybe still hiding those parts of herself from them.

Fear ? Desapointment ? Unconsciously ?

Still she is here, and no seems to want to adress the big elefant of the room.

This time, it's not his place to do so.

It needs to be either Jane, Thor, Eric or Coulson.

No one else.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Eric is use now to wake up and knowing where he is.

What he has been doing.

And why he had been doing it.

After Loki, it had been hard.

So very hard to order his thoughts, so many and too informations to compiled.

And he had tried to so hard but the more he had tried so more he had lost himself.

Darcy had told him to be careful.

That he knew the price to work with that agency.

He thoughs he had known. He clearly had been mistaken.

Loki had changed so many things, revealed so many more.

He knows its in his brain, but he just can't access it.

Not anymore.

It's blocked.

« You don't need it. »

« What ! Oh Darcy ! »

« You can't remember because you don't need it. Relax now Eric. You are safe. You are well. You are Eric. » and she left with an affectionate kiss to his cheek.

Like she used to do.

Maybe she's right. Darcy had always been wise.

He doesn't need it.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

She had been found.

She had kissed him. A Hello and Goodbye kiss.

He could still not let her go.

Had she become an obsession ?

Had project T.A.H.I.T.I changed him, alter his feeling or their intensity ?

He could have stay at the tower but his team and SHIELD needed him.

The irony was not lost on him.

This time again, he chose his work and not her.

Was it why she let him go ?

Because he would and did always chose his duty ?

 **Ping**

the screen of his pc light up with a new message.

A skype request. Stark. He accepts after a moment, collecting himself.

It's not Stark. It's Darcy.

She's in pajama, hair loose, no make-up.

« I remember singing you to sleep... my memories are difficult sometimes to access... and sometimes painful because I'm not just Darcy anymore. I am also Cassandra. I am not innocent. But I still care for you, the feelings are still there. I don't talk much anymore but you, Logan and Thor makes me want to talk. You are very dear to me. Always. »

« Could you ? »

« Any time. »

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

« Alright JARVIS calculations for the maximum damages. »

Tony is tired.

Exhausted. But he can't sleep, it's too empty.

There is no heartbeat to listen to.

No warm to curl up to.

Just him and his full brain.

his bed make him think on things he doesn't want to think about. As no need to think about.

Steve thinks he is being so careful, crafty in hiding it.

Idiot, arrogant little shit.

As if he hadn't known.

As if he could blame Barnes for being a weapon for HYDRA.

As if he could blame Barnes for having killed his parents.

His mother.

As if he couldn't see just how much Barnes is destroying, blaming himself for it already.

Fuck.. everything is just so fucking twist..

he knew what he was to be used for death. Hadn't Obby done just that to him ? By praising him ? By faking being interested in him ? By taking Howard place after Jarvis death ? By pretending to be his friend ?

The name « STARK » is a curse.

This is why he had made sure to never be able to have children.

This curse will finish with him. He will be the last Stark.

As he turn to take his coffe he almost jump in fright.

She's here.

Of course, she is, the little ghost girl.

Curled up on his couch, watching him work while sipping his coffee.

« Good there ? Need a blanket ? »

she just smiles sleepily and extand her hand.

« What ? What do you want ? JARVIS ? »

« sixty-eight hours »

« Okay... you need sixty-eight hours ? You lose them? What ? »

She just continues to shake her head and open her hand making a come here, come closer gesture.

« Do I need to call your wolf ? »

She laughs. Okay, so very weird.

Well, when in wonderland, do as they do.

Huh what had happen ? How come I'm now on the couch ?

What ?

She's humming ?

Is she threading her fingers in my hair ?

Oh.

Oh... so sleepy...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

« Where were you Darling ? Almost came to get you. »

She just climbs into their bed and tiredly curled up into his arms, burrows herself as close as she can.

« Shhhh... sleep. Talk. Later. »

« Alright my Darling. »

He tightens his grip slightly the way she likes to be held before sleeping.

No matter where she goes, or for how long she's gone during the day, she's always in his arms during the night or just for sleeping.

She trust no one else with her sleep.

At least for now. And that's very fine with them.

/

:

/

Next...


	2. Letting her go

**Part 2. Letting her go**

x

It's movie night, a month or so had passed since Logan and Darcy/Cassy had come to the Tower.

Tony and Steve thought it would be a good idea for every one to make friends and to relax to do it again.

Little clip of everyone, funny ones, nothing serious or gore.

They invited Coulson and his team of course. They are not in the living room, to many people, instead they are in the cinema room. It helps being rich and an engineer.

Darcy they all note is the last to come in the room, and she just goes straight to Logan lap. Not even glancing at them or the other couches.

Straight to Logan. Like a missile or you know something like that, just one though in mind and go for it.

Anyway, they all shrug it of, Darcy has her moments, like all of them to be honest.

The first clip is of Clint being viciously pranked by the Captain and Sam after an easy mission. The poor archer is covered of goo and feathers.. they all share a good laugh.

« Ah I remember that one ! Ma revanche sera terrible! » he threaten them jokingly but still, he is serious, he will get them for that one ! Already he is plotting it !

The next ones are just as hilarious, various pranks or hilarious fail like Tony working on his new armor and being hit repeatdly by it at various point.

Natasha and Bruce have quite the mean strike at pranks. And already everyone gave them respect look and some more warry – Steve, Tony, Clint.

That first movie night is a success, and everyone goes back with smiles and cheerful, already planning videos of the same kind to watch – Skye.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

She feels restless, too tight in her skin.

Somethings his crawling behind it and so scratch and scratch and scratch it !

It's like the walls are too close, coming closer still ! Out out out, she runs towards the panthouse, she wants the endless sky, the wind cold or warm against her skin.

She wants to feel her body being alive.

She wants to be awake !

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

 _Lady Death is coming... she will love my courting gift..._

 _stones bright stones power stones we will..._

 _never letting you go My Thanos.. my Avatar, mine forever until this Universe is all dead.. but never will I be yours...hahahahahahahahaha ! That's your gift my love ! An Eternity alone !_

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Awake ? Am I awake ?

Yes, yes, the sky is here... the edge is just there. Awake... I am awake.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

« Darling, I know its a beautiful day and you like the sun, but seriously come get it lying on this chair will you ? I think you are giving an heart attack to the Captain. »

Steve frowns at Logan, as Darcy silently goes to him and cuddle like a cat in his lap.

He still doesn't like the fact that they share an appartement, he still thinks it's not proper as they are not married or in a relatonship, but he keeps silent as no one apart from him since bothered by it.

Not even Bucky is. But well, Bucky had been awake for more longer than him, and Hydra had made sure to keep him up to dates with the changing morality of the society.

And despite the hugging they are never inappropriated, there is that. Steve sighs and goes back to punch a bag. Their next mission is rapidly coming.

DlDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

The second movie night, its a classic movie they are watching, The Princess then the first Star Trek.

A huge success as always but the geeks are talking about bad Science, it is quite entertaining as they seem to have forgotten they are not alone until Thor closed the debate by asking a question at Stark.

Leaving all of them in the dust.

« Why don't you have a space ship Friend Tony ? »

huh that's a good question.

No one but Logan notices how milky Cassy eyes are.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

 _We need to fucking close it ! That portal will swallow everything !_

 _Death is dead in that dimension, it needs a new death !_

 _Fine ! Thanos ! We need to go !_

 _And what will we do Star Lord ?_

 _WHAT ?_

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

 _I am tired of living Star Lord, Death is what I seek but I will never find it.. and forever the madness will follow me... can you give me death ?_

 _The stones need a bearer, a host, willing and chosen by them... only the host can destroy an Avatar...when the God doesn't..._

 _the dark and green one, kneeling before a sword : Ragnarok._

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

 _The twins are a sucess, the female can manipulate energy and the mind, the male is really fast, nothing can stop him._

 _I AM ULTRON_

 _huh that was my fault... I am very sorry M Stark and huh every one I juts wanted to create a Robot that could help humanity.._

 _Well, he does, in a way, humans are their own problems, so he wants to kills us all. Nice genius. Next time call us before !_

 _He will use the scepter and that body !_

 _I am Vision, i am neither robot or Stone, I am me. I will help you, this world is so chaotic, but so very beautiful._

 _Thor going into a cave, Eric behind him, going into a water source and pleading the Norns.._

 _destruction, chaos, nothing, nothing, NOTHING_

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

« Darling ? »

« so many many possibilities... so much destruction... what path ? Path ? »

« Okay Darling, you need a bit of sleep now, you sound like Stark when he is sleep deprive »

« No sleep... you will wake me ? »

« Don't I always ? »

« Yes, you do. »

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

the third night is a bit more chaotic, no one agree on watching these clips, they are private after all, and it's all Darcy.

Of course, they had watch them once, but it was to get closure, to let go in a way, to remember her, to know her.

But now, there are strangers – Logan, Skye, May, Fitz, Simmons, even Darcy herself.

But Jane wants to do it. Wants to share her Darcy, and well not many can say no to her when she really wants something.

They are rooted to their sit, watching them, her.

They are no obvious reactions, just understanding in Logan eyes, but Darcy doesn't react, she watches all of it silently, she moved just once, going unto Thor lap to curl up and maybe for comfort ?

When the clips are finished no one dare to move before her.

She continues to be silent for many minutes. But even Tony doesn't fidget.

« I am not her. Never again. »

Finally she moves, to Logan, like a ghost, no sound, she's not rigid but clearly she's upset.

The night ends on a very unclear note.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Doctor Pym receive a message on a Tuesday : « Do not create Ultron or everything is lost. Go to Tony Stark and the Avengers. »

At first he thinks it's a prank but no one but him knows about that project.. and yeah he is paranoid but he delates everything, even his back up on that project.

And just try to stay under radar.

Doesn't work. Three days later another note come : « Avengers tower ! »

yeah okay, he is going !

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

A week later that fiasco of movie nights, JARVIS convoqued all of them for Cassy.

She's already in the cinema room when they all come, it takes an hour for every one to be here, but finally they are all here.

Logan is silent at her back, knowing exactly what's going to happen but not telling a word or giving a clue.

She can't ever be Darcy again, and it's tie to show them, to show her stars and wonder that she's not coming back the way she may want.

She's Cassandra now and there is no going back to that. She doesn't want to go back at least, Darcy was weak, defenceless, naive even and she's not. She's strong, she kills anyone who dare to go after her and she's jaded of humans emotion and actions.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

« Any idea why we've been asked by JARVIS to come ? »

« None Cap, but we will find out soon enough »

« Tony »

« See, here we go, now we find out. »

They aren't the last in the room, Coulson and his team plus Thor are still absent.

Darcy and Logan are by the DVD player, Logan her vigilant and silent guardian, daring them to get close.

It takes another hour before they come, they look a bit dazzled and wary, coming back for a mission no doubt or training. Thor is in his Asguardian armor, he may be going back soon there. He is after all a Prince.

Once they are all sitting, she looks at them, finally acknowledging their presence.

« This is me. Cassandra. »

and she hits the « play » button.

Its video surveillance clips, numerous and diverse, on a laps time of many month before she was abducted. When she was still only Darcy. It shows her in diverse situations, doing her courses, at work, in classes, at the phone, etc.

Then it changes, the screen is black and then its her again, naked, strapped to a medical table, needles in her body, asleep first then waking up terrified and confused. The scientist talking as if she was not a human being, a subject, an object for Science. Injecting and noting their observation.

It goes on and on, everything showing on the damn screen. The begining of her torture.

Thunder began to be heard outside. Thor is angry. Bruce fists are white and its clear that he's controlling himself, its the past after all, nothing he can do now. Jane, Eric, FitzSimmons and Skye are white as corpses.

Then more medical table, more needles, more operations, more screams, more pleading for it to stop, that she's Darcy not One !

Then her sleeping but scientist being attentive, her eyes moving as if she is seeing something, the scientist congratulated themselves about finally doing it.

Then even more experimentation and then scientist against her table just watching her dying as she reacts badly to one of them, then shoking her to live, more operations, again and again. A never ending nightmare of medical tables and screams and silence.

The screen turns black again before showing her in a dance room ? Being trained intensely, failure being punished with electricity and cold ice bath.

At that Bucky gasps and his arms does a weird sound as it recalibrate.

Then others rooms, more diverse but specific training. A Darcy more docile, not even fighting back their name for her, becoming a shell, becoming theirs.

More tests, more screams.

Then it shows a teenagers talking about seing her in his dreams.

Then the Scentists interogating her about what she's seeing ? Her acts of rebellion is to not talk but then more and more punishments and then her talking in ridles, not there, talking almost crazy like.

Broken.

Her being trained in spy, evasions and strategy techniques.

Then the date shows on the screen, it's the day of the first Invasion, with the Chitaury. She's crashing on the screen, before breathing slowly. The scientist being all excited by it.

Then her in a coma induced sleep by her own body to recover, and then all the others subjects dying in their sleep not long after.

Her waking up and with that more training, more tests, more punishments.

Her again being brief for missions, the missions they all had been perplexe over. Her killing again and again, targets, others experiments, traitors ?

Tony and Bruce go stone like as on the screen she's injected with the last version of Extremis. Her screams are nothing like they have heard from all the others dvd. It's even more agonizing. And everyone can't even look at her across them being held by Logan.

Then her mission after that injection, and then a tank fill with some serum. Her being put to sleep chemically. And then being put inside that tank.

She's then accelarating the videos, as it goes on and on for many weeks and months as the dates quickly scroll on the screen. Showing briefly scientist going in and out, changing the injection but never opening the tank. Then nothing. No more scientist. The camera goes black.

« That's when Logan came and freed me. » she's quiet, calm, as if she hadn't been forced to watch her torture. « I am Cassandra now. Darcy is dead. She died there. They kill her. I killed all of them. Understand ? »

No one can say that they don't.

She nods once, and then took back all the dvd and then out the room. No one, not even Logan tries to stop her from leaving.

« She cares for you still, the more we are here, the more she remember, but she will never be Darcy again, accept that. Accept that now she's Cassandra, she's a killer, she's a kid, she was a slave and now she's free. Accept it or we will be leaving and we will disappear. »

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

James finds her first, he says nothing but he gives her one of his knife. And she knows he understands her, just like Logan does. She's feeling good as she takes it and plays with it a bit, testing it.

He has no problem accepting her, as she's the only one he knows. And well, he understand her, if only Steve could see him as he is now and not try to make the old bucky, the kid he grew up with come back.

She squeezes his hand in comfort as this thought take over his mind.

He is not alone.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Jane, Eric and Phil are sitting and just there. She knows they are waiting for her. For differents reasons but still for her.

She glides to them, sitting herself on the table, not the chair.

« Hi Da- Cassandra » began Eric « I am sorry, I didn't keep in contact more, I didn't tried more. I let you go. I am sorry I made you relieved all of that because I couldn't accept that you had changed, that you had grew. But Cassandra ? I am thanksful that you are alive, that we find you or that you find us I guess, thank you for being here. For having fight back. I love you littlle Cassandra. »

He gives her a very awkward but so warm hug. A part of her breath again. Relax as he truly accept it.

With a smile and a squeeze to Jane shoulder, Eric leave the room.

Phil knowing that Jane needing privacy, mention for her to go to him after they had finished talking. She acknowledge it with a little smile.

When he's out, and the door is closed, Jane looses it and began to cry.

« It's my fault ! It's all my fault, I let you go ! Eric couldn't keep you but I could if I had just made it a condition ! You could have been with me and not...and not...in that lab... oh God it's all my fault !

A part of me was just so jealous that Thor and you always got along and seems so closed ! Oh god I did that to you ! »

« oh Jane, it's okay you didn't, it was not you. Shhh... it's alright I forgive you for everything you think is your fault... shhh shh shh... » she feels really awkward trying to comfort Jane, she's not even sure she's doing it right.

It takes a few moments but finally Jane is collecting herself.

« I am sorry, Cassy, please stay ? I will try to do my best to know you now. Please just don't leave me anymore ! »

Jane is coming around, finally and so she smiles beautifully and geniunely for her.

Another part of her relax and breath.

With another hug, she let her go and goes to Phil.

He is watching the pedestrian going about their day by the window when she enters the room.

He is as silent as Logan can be, but it's a false calm, a storm rages under his skin, ready to be let out.

She hugs him from behind. He will always have her heart. Her constant and her force when she had been there. She had never forget him. They could never erased him.

One of her hands goes on his heart where Loki spears had killed him. This was why she had died too. She didn't want to let him go.

« I heard your voice that day, just as I thought I was dying alone, I heard you. I was so sure that I was hallucinating. But it followed me, even Fury erasing my memories hadn't take that away. Was I dreaming ? »

« No, it was me. I didn't want you to go, at least not alone. »

« Why did you take your distance ? »

« You knew me as Darcy, not as Cassandra. I am not her anymore, I needed to show you. I needed to be able to let go if you didn't.. »

« If I couldn't accept you anymore. »

« Yes... I am lucide enough these days but there are some when I am not really here, I am lost in time and possibilities.»

« Are you and Logan ? »

« No, we are Pack, family, I am sister, daughter, bestfriend. Not mate. »

With that Phil turn abruptly, thread his fingers in her hair and kiss her brutally, deeply, passionately. Not giving room for doubt.

He is hers and she's his.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Thor is easy to find.

On the roof, letting his rage take shape with his thunder and the storm.

She's quiet and enjoying the storm, the feeling that had once lived in her heart and mind, its like seeing her rage in play.

It's spectacular in his beauty and violence.

Thor's cape his suddenly around her shoulders, keeping her warm.

« You are strong little one, stronger than even you had thought, no ? »

« Yes »

« You have things to tell me.. Loki is indeed alive, living under our father skin with his permission until our father finished his sleep. »

« I am glad to hear your heart breathing easier and not so weight with grief. You need to find the others stones, and the Star Lord or Peter Quill. He is vital for winning against Thanos. Do not be fool by his appearence, is he only half-human. »

« Aether had been taking care of - »

« The Collector was not a good choice, Peter took care of it so it's fine. »

« Ah little sister your place is among the Stars ! Such a great warrior and Strategist ! My Father will adore you ! »

« He does Thor. » She tells him with a mysterious smile.

X,

 **The END !**


End file.
